


The Conquest of Heaven

by Kastaka



Category: Maelstrom LARP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka





	The Conquest of Heaven

Some things even a God did not want to see.

The smiling golden face was bad enough. Creature didn't even seem to be wearing any armour. Not that there was much point, here. All the defenders had perished, for a second time, and joined the crystalline throng in one way or another.

From place to place the rainbow horde was relieved by the calm grey of the golems, but nowhere on this kimono was any relief to be found from the assailing might of the swirling colours, in what could only be called blasphemous profusion.

"She let you in, didn't she?" he said, with a great and weary resignation. "She put you up to this. It was her plan all along."

"Does it matter?" asked the smiling facet, proffering the benighted thing. "Put on the kimono, Lord Mountain. It's easy, look."

"Is there anything I could say that would dissuade you?"

The facet appeared to consider this for a moment. 

"No, I'm afraid not," she apologised. "The price has already been arranged."

The Smith sighed, picked up the disagreeable garment by his fingertips, closed his eyes, and let it fall over him, arranging itself perfectly around him.

"Welcome to our community, Lord Mountain," said the facet.

The Smith sat down heavily, his head in his hands. His eyes were still shut, not that it mattered.

"I should have known something like this would happen," he bemoaned.


End file.
